Supercapacitors have become an upcoming alternative to Li-Ion or NiMH rechargeable batteries. As compared to traditional rechargeable batteries, supercapacitors have the advantages of a very low self discharge, a very low source resistance, more life circles, no danger of fire or explosion and no limit on charging current.
As supercapacitors have the advantage of no limit on charging current, a very quick recharging of a supercapacitor becomes possible by means of increasing the charging current.